


Deeper

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [26]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burn Notice, Sam/Michael/Fiona, Poolside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeper

Sam just likes watching them, sometimes. Today is a good day, no one is trying to kill them, and they have money enough to treat themselves to the pool at a casino. With Fi stretched out like a cat, lazy and satisfied with her lot in the world. Sam is sprawled out on a lawn chair, and Michael is dipping his feet into the water. Sam couldn't remember a time he'd been happier, and he knows it has the most to do with the company he's keeping.

Sam hasn't told them that he's mostly stopped cuddling up to rich women, his focus is now driven by Michael, he wants find out who burned him so they – yes, they – can burn the fucker back. Sam is well aware that Michael could have died, and Fiona has been keeping Michael under a close eye, if he knows it or not (he probably does) he lets her keep him in her sights. If someone comes to finish the job, they will know who it is, and they'll get Michael's revenge. All it takes is time, and they've got plenty of that.

Sam flinches a little as Michael dives into the deep side of the pool, and he glances away, and sees Fiona tense beside him, watching Michael keenly until he comes back up. Sam isn't a fool, and he knows Fiona probably figured out what they felt a while ago, what the three of them have is more then just leers and fucks. Sam can admit that.

There's a splash across his face and chest, and Sam stands up, sodden and smirking. Fiona smiles up at him with a wink, and then Sam is running for the poolside and diving in. He wrestles with Michael to teach him a "lesson", and he notices that Michael is relaxed and grinning around them in a way he usually doesn't in public. Sam only wishes there will be more poolside days, and makes a vow to see to it.


End file.
